


Coffee Run

by Dem



Series: How Darcy Met Captain America [3]
Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: Coffee Shops, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-25
Updated: 2012-06-25
Packaged: 2017-11-08 13:41:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/443784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dem/pseuds/Dem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy gets coffee for the lab.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee Run

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little background between [Coffee Times with Tall Blond and Confused](http://archiveofourown.org/works/408442) and the next installment. 
> 
> Won't really make sense if you haven't read The first two stories in the series.

The tangled cluster of bells, attached to the interior handle of the large wood-framed glass door of Kerrigan’s, jangled as Darcy walked in. She paused for just a moment, to scuff her new peep-toe ,red patent leather ,wedges on the mat, before making a beeline for Jack the coffee genius.

“Morning Jack.” She stepped up to the counter and started digging around in her bottomless satchel.

“Morning Darce,” Jack responded as he finished up some steamed milk and poured it into a latte bowl that contained, at Darcy’s best guest and she is wise in the ways of coffee, at least 3 shots of espresso. He finished his pour with a little flourish, creating a heart shape in the foam of the latte. He set the bowl on the pick-up counter and shouted “Hill!”

“Nice.” Darcy commented on his skill as she finally fished out the scrap of paper she had been searching for. “I’ve got a bit of a to-go order today.” She waved the violently pink sticky-note at him.

Jack wiped the steam wand of the espresso machine off with a towel and turned to face Darcy with a smile, “Ok, what’ll it be?”

Darcy squinted at the chicken scratch on her wrinkled little scrap of sticky-note blinked then flipped it upside down, “Ah. One non-fat triple-shot latte with nutmeg and cinnamon on top. One red-eye, room for soy. One rooibos chai latte, with whole milk. And, of course, a large mexi-mocha please sir.” She shoved the sticky-note back in her bag as Jack finished ringing her up.

“You on coffee duty for the office today?” He asked as he accepted her battered twenty dollar bill and started finger jabbing buttons on the ‘vintage-is-code-for-ancient’ register.

Darcy shrugged, “Yeah. Basically.” Ok, so she didn’t actually work in an office so much as a bulletproof glass mouse maze of super secret government labs. 

Jack grinned at her, “No drip coffee, room for cream today?” He handed her her change and stepped over to the magic coffee machine.

Darcy tilted her head to the side and stared at Jack blankly, “Huh?”

“That was what your friend ordered that time.” He started the espresso going and filled a steaming pitcher with non-fat milk, enough for her mexi-mocha and Jane’s Latte.

Darcy blinked, “My friend... Oh! Steve. Steve doesn’t work in my, uh, department.” So she didn’t really work in a department, like at all. She had been pulled into SHIELD as a lab monkey for Jane. And then somehow she became the Mad Scientist/SHIELD liaison when it became clear she could decipher Jane’s notes into something your average human could kind of understand. Sometimes she even translated Dr. Banner’s notes, but only when all his lab monkeys had been scared off by a mean-green-episode. “I actually haven’t seen him since I dragged him in here and traumatized him with caffeine choices.” She was actually a little bit down about that. It had been almost 3 weeks, and though she had watched Dr. Banner’s lab like a Hawkeye, she had seen no sign of Steve. She had ended up making friends with Dr. Banner, which was cool. He was a pretty nifty guy once you got past the tendency to turn into a giant green rage monster. He even rated spiffy enough that she added him to her ‘Awesome People She Gets Hot Beverages For’ list. And since that list only included Jane and Erik, it was kind of a big deal.

Jack frowned a little, “Huh. I thought maybe you guys had a thing.”

Darcy smiled a tiny hint of a self deprecating smile. “I wish. I think Steve is kind of out of my league.” Not only was he crazy adorably hot, he was also a super special agent or something. 

Jack scoffed, “Darcy. I don’t think anyone is out of your league.”

Darcy actually blushed, “Um... Thanks Jack. That’s sweet of you to say.” So, she didn’t get a lot of compliments. She pretty much hung around Jane and Erik 24-7, they knew she was awesome, but they didn’t mention it often. Not that she was craving compliments or anything. But it was nice to be appreciated.

Jack, in turn, blushed and finished up her drink order. “Any time Darce.”

She grinned at him and collected her drink carrier full of awesome. “See you later. Probably later today.” She marched her cute red heels back out the door and off to the land of science.


End file.
